elemudfandomcom-20200215-history
Fighter
Description Fighters are a diverse group whose only common theme is a lifelong devotion to the skills of physical combat. Fighters range from noble paladins who follow the ideals of Brangwen or Caitlin or neutral guardsmen dedicated to Karak to raging berserkers in thrall to Sorban...they are truly diverse. Most possess a high Strength and Constitution to aid them in their physical battles and spend much of their learning time studying how to use weapons of different types, as well as mastering hand-to-hand combat and self-defense. Fighters can gauge the strength of opponents, have the broadest knowledge of weapons and armour and get the most hitpoints and attacks of any Class. 'Wizard in Charge: Moloch'' '''Deputy Wizard: Prozac Stats Skills Guild Hall Location: Eastern outskirts of Aldersford (See Maps). Directions to Drakenwood Square: '4n, 2e, se, e, se, e, se, 7e, 4se, 4s, se, 3e, 2s, 2se, 2e, 3s, sw, 2s, []. '''Directions from Drakenwood Square '[], 2n, ne, 3n, 2w, 2nw, 2n, 3w, nw, 4n, 4nw, 7w, nw, w, nw, w, nw, w, w, 4s. '''Description: '''Welcome to the inner sanctum of the Hall of Fighters. Fighters come here to advance in the art of combat and in life. On four sides around this vast lawned courtyard, walls stretch up to the night sky in defiance of the elements. Large lanterns hang from these walls casting eerie shadows over the courtyard. Four paths of marble cut across the lawn leading from each side of the courtyard to the centrepiece - a statue set in the middle of a wondrous fountain that flows with red wine. To the north a grand archway leads out of the Fighter Halls, the other three doors lead to various parts of these mighty halls. There is a large board in the southeastern corner and a small sign on the west wall. '''Guild Features * A fountain of wine that will enebriate you if you "drink" from it. * A smith (Georgina) who can "repair" or "alter" weapons and armour. * A grindwheel to "grind"/repair bladed weapons for free. * A steamroom to regain Stamina at an increased rate. * A trophy collection display. *A knucklebones gaming room. * A pub whose owner (Tanya) high levels can..."interact" with. * A ghost who can "estimate" the exp cost of your skill training. * A vendor (George) who can help Fighters "Specialise" in armoury and a choice of weapon skills. * The "Fighter Brain Cell" which spawns on reboot, granting +5 Int when held (Laws forbid it's removal from the Guild) Fighter Abilities Specialisation Fighters are capable of increasing certain skills beyond the normal limits, and then training them up to that new maximum. "Ask George about specialisation" in our Guild Hall to get the full information, as well as learn the steep financial cost involved, but here is the short version... * Level 18: You may increase one Weapon skill that is Primary for Fighters (Blade, Blunt, Polearm or Two-Handed) by +5. * Level 20: You may now do the exactly same for your Armoury skill. * Level 25: You may increase Armoury again and any Weapon skill (as before) again! This means that Fighter can end up with +10 Armoury and +5 in two skills or +10 in one, enabling them to use legendary armours and weapons, as well as hitting more often with those weapons. Generally it is advised to focus on those weapons that your Race is already talented with or that your Multi-Class choice utilises. Fighter Races Artrell: Facing great difficulty with low Strength and Constitution, yet with excellent Double Wielding abilities, it is recommended Artrell focus on using one Blade and several lighter weapons and forgo some armour in favour of defensive skills such as Parry. Weight is a major issue, but joining a second Class with lighter armours such as Rogue, Monk or Warmage helps greatly as do Strength boosting items.Frustrating and difficult, recommended for experienced Players. Dwarf: Suited to utilising a shield and either a Blade or Blunt, Dwarves make excellent and durable Fighters. Many move to Cleric or Ranger (Stag Clan) later to capitalise on their weaponry skills. Elf: Few Elves become Fighters, but those that do are best off with a Projectile and a Blade and Shield to back it up. Later movement to Ranger or Druid is recommended and dictates specialisation. Low levels can be frustrating. Faerie: Incredibly difficult, as low Strength and Constitution grant the same issues as for Artrell. The same advice for Multi-Class applies. Double Wielding is recommended, with Blade and Knife being excellent. Giant: Gods of the Two-Handed weapons and very rarely the Polearm, you will suffer for money and that can be nasty given food costs, repairing armour will gouge you too. Your damage output however, is obscene. Monk or Cleric are the least painful Secondary classes. Gnome: A hard road indeed, with a likely multi-Class into Warmage or Cleric. The path of Blunt and Shield will help survival. Half-Elf: Similar later choices as Elves, but an easier route to there. Human: The standard. Your skills are 10% cheaper and you can choose to Specialise as you like. That and your Specialisation and Secondary class are the only things that will really define you. Nymph: Utter madness! Nymphs suit bows over all other weapons and find Fighters very hard. In theory a Blunt focus could help with later shift to Druid. Satyr: Similar to Dwarves, except with Druid as a wiser choice Multi-Class choice than Ranger. Half-Orc: Powerful, hard hitting and scary, best utilised as Blade focused aggressive types early on. Costs for skills and equipment can be a problem. Later moves to Rogue (Bandit) or Ranger (Bear Clan) are highly recommended. Halfling:Similar to the Faeries, you will struggle in Plate armour. Your dexterity however and Knife skills mean similar Double Wielding actions. Later shifts to Rogue (Any) and Monk (Physical/Defensive) are most likely to succeed. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Class